


I just need it.

by ClayJackson



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Needing to feel used, Other, Praise, Public Sex, Safeword Use, Self-Hatred, Spanking, Trans Edward Nygma, Trans Male Character, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, sex to cope, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: Ed needs to feel used, to be used, to an absurd level that Oswald can't comprehend but is willing to organize, under his own conditions and rules, of course.





	1. Chapter 1

Ed is shaking. Every muscle in his body is tense and it's making him shake. He can't see or hear or move and it's making him shake. He has no idea what's coming next and it's making him shake. 

"I need to be used," he had spilled to Oswald one night. "To be treated like I'm nothing, like all I'm good for is a piece of meat to be used."

Oswald probed him about this necessity, asking things like why and how and by who. Ed answered all of them except the why. 

"By anyone and everyone."  
"Blindfolded, ear plugged, and restrained."  
"I just need it."

They talked about it for some time before Oswald agreed. Ed gave Oswald immense freedom with everything, too much freedom. Oswald had to ask yes or no questions to clear things up. 

"Other people?" Yes.  
"Public?" Yes.  
"Pain?" Yes  
"Injuries?" Yes. 

He seemed to be all yes. 

Oswald went through a list, just to make sure, though he knew Ed would say yes to all of it. It was Oswald who had to set the boundaries and rules. 

"Protection at all times. No permanent marks. No loss of consciousness. Safe word."

Ed didn't want a safe word, tried to refuse it, saying it would take away from everything. 

"Use it or not is up to you, but I will have one."

He reluctantly agreed. 

He's suspended, he knows that much. What he doesn't know is where. Oswald had told him they were doing it today, blindfolded and ear plugged him, and brought him here. 

He doesn't know that he's suspended in the middle of the Iceberg Lounge. All tied up, suspended, legs spread for easy access. He doesn't know that Oswald is asking for an exuberant amount from people just to get in the door, let alone use him. 

Oswald takes to the platform next to Ed, keeping his distance from him so as not to accidentally touch him, and lists off his rules.

Protection. No kissing. No marks. No blood. No loss of consciousness. If they hear the safe word, everything stops. No refunds. 

Everyone agrees and Oswald leaves the platform, opening it up. 

Ed is fucked; mouth, cunt, and ass. He's slapped, spanked, bruised, bitten, clawed. He's choked, edged, pushed over the edge, forced to cum again. It's too much and yet, just enough. 

He's a sobbing, shaking mess by the time everyone has had their fun and Oswald calls it. He has no idea how long he's been there (three hours), or how many cocks of fingers he's taken (Oswald lost count). He doesn't know it's over until he feels a blanket wrapped around him and himself lowered to the ground. 

Oswald takes him to a nearby safe house. It's only there, once Ed is laying on the couch that he takes out the earplugs, slowly and with lots of forewarning. He takes off the blindfold. The lights are dimmed, just enough for either of them to be able to see. He gets Ed a pitcher of water and a plate of easy snacks and sets them on the table next to him. There's plenty of pillows, blankets, and a fresh set of clothes. 

"Was that what you wanted?" He asks as he hands Ed a tissue. 

He nods, his throat raw. 

"Is there anything you need me to do for you?"

He shakes his head. 

"I'll be in the next room over if you do. Call me or come get me if you need anything. Anything."

He nods. 

Oswald let's his eyes run over him for a second, taking in the absolute disaster that he is. Something in his chest aches. He wants to clear all the injuries, physical and mental, wants to make it so Ed realizes how much he's actually worth and take away this necessity to be treated so lowly. But he knows better than to force a different way of coping on to someone. Ed wants, no, needs this, and would get it however he could. At least like this, Oswald was in control and knew that he was safe. Bruised and battered, but in no serious danger. 

He pulls Ed into a gentle kiss and presses their foreheads together, stroking his hair lightly. He takes a deep breath, looks at him again, and heads into his own room. 

Ed's entire body is sore, tired, aching. He pulls the blanket tight around himself and looks at the food and water and clothes. Something is his chest almost breaks at the care that was put into it. 

He takes a deep, shaky breath, and forces himself to get dressed, marveling at the softness of the pajamas. He drinks a glass of water and eats enough until his stomach doesn't ache. He looks around the room, taking in everything that's happened. 

He breathes again as he feels himself about to cry and lays down, curling up and pulling the blankets tight around himself. The tears are hot, fast, and thin. He doesn't make sound, just breathes through it. He wants to call out to Oswald, to ask if he can touch him like that again, that gentle kiss and hair stroke, to help ease the pain away, but his throat won't make any noise. It would be too much to ask of that, he's already asked so much. And it would hurt. Not in the way the bruises and fucking hurts, but in a deeper part of him that he's locked away. 

He lays like that until he falls asleep; a small ball of pain, confusion, and emotion curled up on the couch, wrapped in expensive, well tailored pajamas and stomach full.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald continues to help Ed out by putting him on display for others to use, until someone breaks the rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to continue this and it's probs going to be a bit of a slow burn to wherever it's going, so this is more of a transition chapter than an actual full chapter.

Ed keeps coming back to Oswald, asking him if he’ll set up scenes like that again. Oswald agrees and repeats the events of last time a few more times; same rules, same watchful eyes, same gentle easing of taking him home and letting him be.

Then someone breaks the rules.

Oswald never strays far from the center stage, making sure to keep a close eye on what is being done and how Ed is responding. He likes to stay within ear shot, just in case Ed decides he’s deserving enough to use the safe word.

Ed is always blind folded and ear plugged, but this time he is strapped down to a table with his whole body spread open and exposed. A man fucks him roughly, a hand clamped over his mouth, muffling Ed’s moans.

Oswald allowed choking but made sure to tell customers when they were going too far. “Stop,” he said loudly.

Of course, Ed doesn’t know that Oswald does this, he can’t hear or see. All he can feel is the man driving into his cunt and the way his chest gets tight. His hands claw at the table, his legs kicking against their bindings. A primal part of him is screaming fight get up need air need to breathe, but he doesn’t mind. He’s light headed, dizzy, and fully accepting of what’s happening. It’s what he deserves. With everything being dark and silent as is, it’s hard for him to tell exactly when he starts to pass out.

But Oswald notices, and he also notices how the man shows no signs of stopping. He stands up quickly and cracks the metal handle of his cane against the back of the man’s skull. The man lets go and stumbles backwards, reeling from the impact. Oswald snaps the cane against him again and he goes down, and Oswald pulls out his gun and fires. 

“Everybody out,” he screeches at the remaining patrons. 

Ed slowly regains consciousness in one of the backrooms. He sits up and looks around, disoriented. Oswald is right there though, sitting in a chair just to the left of him and he quickly reacts to seeing Ed awake.

“Are you alright?” he asks, moving to stand next to Ed. He sets a hand on his cheek, stroking his thumb across his skin slowly. 

Ed nods slightly, swallowing hard. “What happened?”

Oswald grinds his teeth. “You passed out, someone went too far choking you.”

Ed blinked at him before laying back down, sighing softly. He reaches up and prods at his neck gingerly, taking note of how tender it is. “Are there bruises?”

“…Yes.”

“Good,” Ed says with a smile, laughing softly. 

Oswald frowns at him. “No, it’s not good. You could have gotten seriously injured,” he says, his voice soft, worried. 

He laughed again and shrugged halfheartedly. “So? Wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen to me.” He smiles at Oswald, though it quickly fades when he sees the grim look on his face.

“Ed,” he says softly. “I don’t want anything to happen to you. I know this is something you want, but you can’t…you can’t put yourself in harm like that.”

Ed stares at him for a moment. “Oswald, I trust you to know when to call things off.”

“That’s not the point, Ed, I need to be able to trust you to know when to do that as well.” 

“I….” Ed isn’t sure what to say. He feels his stomach drop as he looks at Oswald’s concerned face. He hated that look, he didn’t deserve it.

“Ed, my darling, you have to promise me that you’ll be more careful, okay?” There’s a rawness in his voice that out matches Ed’s own horse throat. 

“Okay, fine,” Ed gives in, letting out a deep breath. “I’ll be more careful.”

Oswald looks over him again, his chest aching at how clear it was that Ed wasn’t being entirely truthful. He didn’t know everything that was going on in that complex head of his, but he knew it was nothing good, nothing healthy. He wanted to fix that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald confronts Ed about how he views himself.

Oswald thinks for a long time about Ed, about how he can help him. He confronts him about it one day, after dinner, when both of them are relaxing. It takes him three glasses of wine to finally get it out.

“Ed,” he says slowly. “We need to talk about what happened last time.”

Ed freezes as he takes a sip of his own wine before swallowing it thickly. “About what?”

“About…all of this,” he says, waving his hand.

“You just gestured to all of me.”

Oswald sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. “That’s not what I meant. I mean, yes, but no.”

Ed laughed and lounged back in his chair, seemingly relaxed and casual. The taps of his finger against the wine glass betray that it’s all an act.

“Ed, I’m being serious,” Oswald says forcefully as he sets down his own glass. “I care about you, and I want you to as well.”

“Oswald, you know I care about you,” Ed replies, smiling at him.

“That’s not what I meant, Edward.”

His smile drops. 

“I want you to care about yourself.”

Ed’s face goes tense as he looks away, his thumb making small circles over the surface of his glass. 

Oswald sighs again and moves to sit closer to him, setting a hand on his cheek. “Ed, look at me.”

It takes him a long time but eventually Ed drags his eyes towards Oswald, looking down at his chest, but at least in his direction. 

“I need you to tell me why you need this.”

Ed stares through Oswald as he breathes slowly, trying to keep himself from bolting. There’s a long, long moment of silence between them before Ed is able to drag words out of himself. “I just do.”

“Ed, that’s not enough. I need to know. What about it do you enjoy?”

Another long pause. “I like how it feels.”

“How what feels?”

“How it feels to be treated like I’m worthless, like all I’m good for is a set of holes to please other people.”

Oswald sits there and stares at him for a long time, his eyes wandering over his face. It’s cold and hard, not the typical joyful laughter he puts on as a shield. He’s vulnerable, and he’s refusing to show any emotion. 

“You know you’re not, right?”

His face twitches for a second, some emotion that is too niche and too quick for Oswald to name before it’s gone. It sends a bolt of pain through Ed’s chest and he can’t bring himself to speak or move. 

“Ed, do you know how important you are to me?” Oswald says as he runs his hand through Ed’s hair slowly, trying to guide him to look up. 

He feels nauseous, like his stomach had turned on him and was threatening to crawl out of his throat. Oswald’s touch is nice, too nice, it’s painful. It’s soft and gentle and caring and Ed can’t handle it. 

“Oswald, please,” he whispers. 

“Talk to me, darling.”

Ed’s eyes squeeze shut as they start to burn. “I can’t,” he chokes out. 

Oswald rests his hand on his check, stroking his thumb over his sharp cheekbone gently. “Please Ed, I need to know how to take care of you.”

It’s too much for him. Everything comes out in a rush, choked out between tears. 

“It hurts, Oswald. Every time you look at me like that, every time you touch me gently, every time you say you care about me. Love me, fine, but caring about me is too much. It’s painful, it burns. I don’t deserve it, I’m not meant to receive affection like that. I need to be used, to be hurt and fucked like I deserve.”

Oswald feels like he’s going to be sick listening to him, watching him. He tries to wipe away the tears, but it doesn’t help, he just spreads them over his skin more. It’s a heartbreaking scene, hearing Ed talk about how much it hurts to be treated nicely and how he doesn’t want it, but to see him desperately pressing into Oswald’s touch for comfort. As much as Ed says he doesn’t want it, Oswald can see that deep down he truly does. 

“Ed…” he says softly, gently tugging him closer.

Ed wraps his arms around Oswald’s thick waist and presses his face into his shoulder, his shoulders shaking as he sobs. Oswald strokes his hair and holds him, fighting back his own tears. 

When Ed has calmed down, taken a moment to regather his thoughts, they discuss what they’re going to do next. 

“I’m going to make you see how much you’re worth to me,” Oswald stresses. “I enjoy valuable things, and you are just as valuable as anything else I own.”

It helps Ed, to think of it in those terms, to think that he’s simply a treasure that Oswald has the control of. If he thinks of it that way, he can let Oswald take care of him as if he’s simply an object to be cleaned and prettied up. 

“We can keep doing this, but you have to promise me, sincerely, that you will help me take care of you.”

Ed takes a deep breath before nodding slowly. 

Oswald holds him in his arms the rest of the night until Ed falls asleep. He’s too distracted though, he never got the “Let me fall unconscious” coping mechanism that Ed did. He decides that he needs to do something with the situation they have in order to help ease Ed into seeing just how important he is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald decides he needs assistance in making sure Ed is getting what he wants and needs safely, and offers Harvey Dent a proposition.

Oswald did his research. Lots of research. He refused to set anything up with Ed again after what happened last time and learning about why he wanted it so badly. He made up for it in the bedroom, attempting to subdue Ed’s need long enough for him to figure out a plan.

He does, eventually.

“You’re asking me to do what?” Harvey Dent says skeptically as he looks across the table at Oswald. 

“I know it’s bizarre, but I would appreciate it if you would take up my offer.” They’re sitting in a private booth in the Lounge, the music and chatter muffled where they are. Oswald had sent him an invitation to meet him here, and Harvey was a gentleman. 

Harvey sits back and takes a drink, looking at Oswald over the edge of his glass. “Why me?”

“I’ve seen you here before, on nights when I have him on display,” he starts. Harvey came rather frequently. “You treat him well, with respect, even though that’s the last thing he wants.” He was gentle with Ed, using lots of lube and taking lots of time, something other customers didn’t do as frequently. “I’ve looked into you on a personal level as well and found some things I rather like.” Finding out that Harvey had been a well-respected lawyer hadn’t been hard.

“What things do you like about me?” He said, his mouth cocked in a half smile.

“I found out about your childhood,” Oswald jumps right in, not tiptoeing around the topic. “I know Ed has gone through something similar, and I was hoping that you could help provide some insight on how to help him cope better.”

Harvey’s smile grew small at the mention of his childhood and he rubbed his thumb along the side of his index finger. “You want me to play therapist?”

Oswald shook his head. “Heavens no, I could afford a therapist if I thought he would actually use it. What I’m asking is if you would like to have an arrangement. Ed needs to feel used and like he’s worthless, but I want to make sure it’s done safely. I would appreciate you helping to build up his self-worth as well, but I understand you not wanting to do so.” 

Harvey looks over him slowly as he downs the rest of his glass and sets it on the table. “I can do that,” he says after a long pause. “Using him and helping him see how much he’s worth. I might not be as close to him as you are, but I can understand where he’s coming from.”

Oswald’s mildly surprised.

“What would you like me to do?” Harvey asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will slip Twiddlebird into every aspect of my life if it's the last thing I do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some changes happening with the Iceberg Lounge's latest, most popular attract; personal sessions. The bidding starts at $100,000.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is turning into a very long, very slow burn fic. I'm not sure where it's going to go or how it's going to end, but let's all just enjoy the ride.

Ed is confused, anxious, and excited about what Oswald has planned for him. By now he’s realized where Oswald has been displaying him, it wasn’t that difficult to figure out. Things are different this time though. 

He’s still blindfolded, but there aren’t any earplugs this time. Instead of being suspended and spread up in the air, he’s standing, arms tied behind his back. His heart is thumping in his chest with anticipation as he hears Oswald speak. 

“As you all know, this isn’t our typical set up for these nights,” he begins, standing next to Ed. “After what happened last time,” he spits out, “I decided some changes were in order.”

Ed’s breathing picks up as he hears him, feeling himself start to ache with arousal.

“Now, we will only be giving private sessions. We will start tonight’s bidding at $100,000.”

The air feels like it’s knocked out of his lungs when he hears what Oswald had been planning. 

“$110,000,” he hears a woman call from the audience.

“$175,000,” a man shouts.

“$200,000.”

“$250,000!”

The number goes up and up, much higher than Ed could have anticipated. With each number he feels himself get wetter, his head spin a little at the thrill of it.

“$1,000,000,” a man says loudly. 

“$1,500,000,” someone else says.

“$3,000,000.” The sudden jump in bidding causes an awkward silence as everyone whispers.

“$3,100,000,” someone rebukes.

“$4,000,000,” the same man replies. Ed’s knees are weak as he hears him say the number. This man is determined to buy him.

“Sold, for $4,000,000,” Oswald says and there’s a lot of commotion, some people clapping for the winner and others cussing him out. Oswald calms the chaos as Ed is led away to a private room.

He’s stood in the center of the room, his thighs already sticking together from how much slick is dripping from him. He’s anxious and excited, not knowing exactly what to expect. 

There’s a long couple of minutes where he’s left alone with just himself. Oswald must be exchanging money with the man, telling him all the rules. It gives Ed a slight shiver to think about how much time Oswald is putting into this.

He hears the door open and suddenly he’s hyper aware of himself. The man walks around him slowly and Ed swallows hard. It was one thing to be spread open and on display for dozens of people, but one on one was something entirely different. There was no anonymity to it, no disorientation because of how many people there were. It was far more…intimate. 

“Spread your legs for me,” he says, and Ed jumps at the sudden sound of his voice. It’s a baritone and mildly gravelly, and it sends a shiver down his spine. 

Ed does so with little hesitation, his movements only slightly off balance because of his arms behind him. The man slips a hand between his thighs and Ed gasps, his knees wobbling as he just runs his fingers over the wet skin of his thighs, not even touching him. “My, you’re wet already,” he says as he steps up and presses himself against Ed’s back. He’s wearing a suit, and a well made one at that (Ed can’t help but be curious and try to piece together who had paid so much for him). 

He leans forward and bites down on Ed’s ear and he gasps, pushing his hips down into his hand. He whines from the contact of his fingers against his lips and grinds against him for a moment before the hand is pulled away. “You’re always so desperate,” he says as he steps away from Ed, leaving him lost in the center of the room.

That piqued Ed’s interest, the implication that this man has seen Ed like this before. Something about the idea of a regular customer deciding he needed some alone time with Ed was all the more thrilling.

“Open your mouth,” and Ed does so. He puts two fingers into Ed’s mouth and Ed moans at the taste of himself, eagerly sucking and lapping his hand clean. There’s a texture to his skin, and Ed makes a note to keep an eye out for anyone in the Lounge with hand scars. 

He pulls his fingers out far too soon. “Kneel for me.”

Ed drops to his knees and opens his mouth expectantly. He can hear him undoing his pants and he’s drooling, wondering what it’s going to be like to have his cock in his mouth. He doesn’t have to wait long before he feels him press the head between his lips. The taste of latex is always a disappointment, but Ed knows it’s a necessary precaution that Oswald has put into place. 

He’s thick, just enough to make Ed stretch his jaw open wider to take him in. Ed has no shame in how quickly he gets to sucking his cock, taking it all the way down and swallowing around him. The man lets him do as he pleases, and Ed is disappointed. He wants him to grab his hair and pull, dig his nails into his skull and hold him into place as he chokes on his cock, fuck his face with no mercy.

Instead he is slow and gentle, just rocking his hips slightly while Ed fucks himself onto his cock. A hand reaches down and Ed jumps into it, hoping that he’ll do what he’s thinking of. He doesn’t though, instead he simply runs his fingers through Ed’s hair. It’s a sweet gesture, soft and caring in a way that throws Ed off guard. He tenses at first before slowly relaxing into the touch, accepting its gentleness.

Before he can get too lost in the rhythm, the man pulls out, leaving Ed chasing after his cock. “Stand up for me, please.” Ed does. The man grabs him by his shoulders and walks him back, shoving Ed backwards. He gasps at the sudden roughness, a shiver running through him as he lands on a soft mattress. 

He goes to lay down on the bed, ready to spread himself open when the man grabs his hips and pulls him towards the edge. His thighs are shoved open and Ed cries out when he feels the latex spread over him and then his tongue against him. The man is downright ruthless as he eats him out, sucking harshly on his clit and moving his tongue in long, hard strokes. It doesn’t take long before he cums from his mouth, crying out and grinding himself against his face.

He keeps going, and Ed is left breathless as he whines from pleasure as he pushes in his fingers. He squirms under him, gasping and whimpering as he’s brought to a second orgasm. He keeps going even after that and Ed is practically sobbing until he stops.

The man pushes him back up the bed and then shoves Ed’s legs back against his chest. Ed is dripping wet and cries out when he feels him press two slicker fingers into him. He must’ve grabbed the lube while Ed was sobbing from the overstimulation. He works him up to three quickly, then a fourth, and for a moment Ed is dizzy thinking that he’ll fist him. He already feels so spread open from his fingers, he’s breathless thinking about what his whole fist would feel like. 

He pulls his fingers out of him and Ed is panting from the exhaustion and the emptiness. He isn’t left wanting long though. The man pins Ed’s legs against his chest as he lays on top of him. Ed gasps and moans loudly when he feels his cock press in, his over sensitive cunt aching. 

He fucks him hard, grabbing onto his hips and dragging him back into each thrust. Ed is practically screaming with, his head thrashing about as he’s conflicted between being overstimulated and so damn aroused at being used for the other’s pleasure. He’s sobbing and squirming when the man reaches down and starts rubbing his clit. A third orgasm is torn from him. 

Ed can’t keep himself from making noise, sobbing and whining as the man fucks him to his own orgasm. He presses as deep into him as he can and ruts into him, making Ed gasp as he squeezes around him, stretched and overstimulated. His breathing is heavy against Ed’s neck where he has his face pressed, and they stay like that for a moment, both gasping.

There are tears soaked through the blindfold and rolling down his cheeks slowly and Ed adores it. The other man notices and takes a thumb to wipe away the tears that are on his skin, his touch gentle. It tugs at something in Ed’s chest as he leans into the touch. 

He pulls out of him and Ed groans, melting back onto the mattress. His body feels heavy and tired as he lays there, wondering if he’s going to continue with him. Instead, Ed feels him stroke his hair kindly again. He’s still confused by how kind this man is and isn’t sure if he likes it.

“Did you enjoy that?” 

The question catches Ed completely off guard and leaves him speechless. Of course he enjoyed it, but why would it matter to him?

“Answer me.” The direct order makes Ed’s heart leap.

“Yes,” he gasps out, the word feeling thick in his throat.

“Good,” the man says, and he leans down to press a kiss to Ed’s forehead. It’s soft, gentle, and Ed isn’t sure how to react. Kissing was against the rules, but that was only limited to on the lips. This though, this was different from the wet, sloppy kisses and bites that typically filled his sessions. It was something more…intimate. 

The man stood back up and Ed could hear him cleaning himself up and redressing. He hears the door open and close and is left there panting on the bed for just a couple of moments before he hears it open again.

“I’m here, Ed,” he hears Oswald say and he sighs softly. 

Oswald brings him down, helps him get settled back into the world, gives him food and water and blankets. Ed wants to push it away, tell Oswald that he’s fine, but Oswald would be upset by that. He accepts as little as he has to in order to appeal to his boyfriend.

“Was that enjoyable?” Oswald asks him as he’s eating. 

“It was,” he responds honestly. “We should do that again.”

“I was planning on it,” he says. “I’ll let you know what time next week.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same man is able to win Ed again and he intends to make Ed use the safe word, though the way he does is not what Ed expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a delay between chapters cause finals came up and they were all essays/video editing. This is a longer chapter because a lot goes off all at once but I'm excited, the Plot (TM) is starting to kick in more.

It ends up being a month later before they’re able to repeat it. Oswald decided that a month was enough time to let Ed recover, for people to make money, and short enough that Ed wouldn’t get too antsy waiting for it. 

It’s the same man who ends up winning again, and Ed is breathless. He wonders what he does for a living to come up with this much money. Maybe he was one of the crime lords, maybe he was just some kinky billionaire, maybe just some old man with a large retirement fund he felt like spending.

Ed could hear the man pace around him a few times and he shivered at being looked over so much. He heard his pace change, heard him moving across the room and some other sounds before he made his way back. An arm wrapped around Ed’s shoulder and he shivered at the touch, moving the way he guided him.

The man sat down on the bed and Ed stood for a moment, curious what he would do. Was he going to eat him out again, but from a different angle? Make Ed kneel and suck his cock while he leaned back? Ride him?

“Bend over,” he said.

He wasn’t expecting that, but he did as he asked, wobbling from having his hands tied behind his back like usual. A hand rests on his back and guides him over the man’s legs until he’s settled in the most comfortable position he can be.

“You have to tell me if it’s too much,” he says and Ed’s heart leaps. If what’s too much? Not that Ed would say if it was or not. “What’s your safe word again?”

Ed had to think real hard for a second. “Adelie.”

“Good. Use it if anything’s too much. That’s an order.”

That certainly sent a shiver down Ed’s spine. He had fought against having a safe word to begin with, but Oswald refused to let him go without, and now here was this man who was going to force him to use it? Ed couldn’t wait to see what he was going to put him through.

The first slap against his ass sent a jolt through him. He gasped and pressed his face against his thigh to muffle himself. Was this it? Just a rough spanking? He’d have to do better than that to get him to safe word.

He slapped him hard and fast for several minutes, making Ed’s ass ache and sting. He was breathing heavily and clinging to his own hands by the time the man started to slow down. The spanks became lighter until the man just rested his hand on Ed’s ass, giving it a firm squeeze that made him whine. His cunt was dripping by now. If the man had intended to get him to safe word, he certainly wasn’t getting far.

“You did good,” he said softly as he rubbed his hand over his bright pink cheeks, soothing away the sting. “Are you ready for more?”

Ed shivered from his words and whined softly, nodding his head eagerly. There was a slight pause before Ed felt something hard and cold against his ass, and he breathed in when he realized it must be some kind of paddle. 

“Count for me.”

Ed nodded and cried out at the first hit. “One.”

He went slow and steady, but hard. Each slap sent a burst of pain through Ed and made him grind his teeth together to muffle his noises. It hurt like hell and by eight his eyes were watering. By seventeen he was just barely squeaking out the numbers. He stopped at twenty.

Ed let out a sob when he felt the man’s hand rest on his ass, moving in smooth circles and taking the edge off the pain. He just sat there for a few moments, letting Ed cry and soothing his burning ass. 

“You did so good, Edward,” he said as he kept moving his hand. Ed shivered and swallowed hard at his words, sniffling as he calmed down. “I’m amazed that you were able to count all of those.” 

Ed couldn’t help but laugh softly. “You think that’s enough to make me safe word?”

“Of course not, I’ve seen what you can take.”

He shifted and Ed felt fingers tugging at the ropes around his arms before feeling them relax. “Stand up for me, please.”

Ed did, shaking out his arms a little and licking his lips. There was nothing in the rules that said he had to be tied the whole time, just that he had to keep the blindfold on, but it was still weird to have so much freedom. 

The man grabbed the rope and started wrapping it around Ed’s body and he shuddered, trying to guess what way he was going to be tied up this time. Instead, the ropes just looped around his chest, stomach, and legs, unrestrictive of his movements. 

“You look beautiful,” he whispered in Ed’s ear and he almost moaned at that. This man must have some sort of kink for giving compliments. “Come here.”

He guided Ed across the room until Ed felt a cold surface pressed against him. “Lean against it while I fuck you.”

Ed moaned at that and braced his arms on the wall in front of him. Despite the pain and the sobbing, Ed was still unbearably aroused. He gasped when he felt lubed fingers slip into his already slick cunt and pushed back on them, moaning low in his chest at having something in him. 

The man moved his fingers slowly and carefully, covering them in lube when he added another one and stretching him thoroughly. Ed was breathless but whined, wanting him to move faster, or harder, or deeper. He had four fingers in him and was still moving so agonizingly slow.

When he pulled his fingers out Ed bit down on his lip to keep from whimpering in frustration. He heard him open the condom and waited impatiently until he felt the tip of his cock rub against his sore ass, smearing lube across the bruises. “Is this what you want?” he whispered into Ed’s ear.

“Yes,” he said breathlessly. 

“What do you say? I need to know what you want.”

Ed whined and rubbed himself back against him as much as he could. “Please? I want you to fuck me,” he begged.

“There we go, that’s good,” he said as he pushed into him, making Ed lose all sense of response. 

He fucked him and Ed moaned with each thrust, pressing his face against the wall. He gripped his hips tightly and pulled him back, sinking in deep in a way that made Ed’s entire body light up. 

“You look beautiful,” he said as he fucked him. “I wish you could see yourself.” Ed moaned and clawed at the wall, whining when his nails couldn’t find purchase on the smooth surface. 

“The purple of the rope contrasts nicely against your skin.” He breathed in a little, thinking about how it would stand out, the color just so specifically Oswald, marking him even when he wasn’t in the room.

“Your whole body gets so flushed when you’re getting fucked.”

“The bruises on your ass are so dark, you’re going to be sore for days.”

Ed couldn’t help but moan with each sentence, crafting a detailed image in his head of himself like this. 

“It’s even better that I get to see you from multiple angles with you pressed against the mirror like that.”

Ed felt like the air got knocked out of him. He was surprised he hadn’t realized it before, what with how cold and smooth it was. He blamed it on the fact that this man was such a good fuck. 

“Do you like that?”

Ed nodded. 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“Yes,” Ed hissed out, using the last bit of air in his lungs to say the word.

“Good.”

He grabbed Ed’s hair and pulled his head up, leaning down and pulling him into a kiss as he fucked him harder.

Ed moaned into his mouth, kissing him back eagerly before freezing.

“That’s against the rules,” he said softly against his mouth.

“Does that bother you?”

The answer was no. He kissed him back roughly and moaned loudly, the thrill of this man breaking the rules turning him on significantly. He grabbed Ed’s hips and thrust into him hard, making him cry out into his mouth. 

The touch on Ed’s clit made him jump and kiss him harder to try and muffle his sounds as he felt his orgasm quickly approach. It didn’t take longer than a few more thrusts before he came, whining and moaning against him.

The man fucked him hard for a few more moments before groaning low in his chest and pressing deep into him as he came himself. They stayed like that for a moment, with him supporting Ed as his body shook from the effort of keeping himself up, kissing each other lazily. 

When he pulled out, Ed almost collapsed, leaning most of his weight against the mirror. He listened to the sounds of him cleaning up as he caught his own breath before feeling his arms wrap around him. They helped support him before he heard the man chuckle and scooped Ed into his arms, making him gasp before melting against him.

He laid Ed down on the bed, propping his head up with pillows. Ed relaxed against them, sighing softly as waits to hear him leave. He hears him crack open what he assumed to be a drink and laughs softly. He would take a drink too after that.

What he didn’t expect was the bed to dip down as the man sat next to him, or the gentle hand against the back of his neck. “Drink,” he said as he pressed the bottle to his lip. Ed did with mild hesitation before gulping down the cool water. “Good.”

Ed relaxed back against the bed. Was he going to give him a round two? 

Instead he felt gentle fingers running through his hair. “Did you enjoy that?”

It was the same question that he had asked last time and Ed was confused. “Yes,” he answered truthfully.

“Good,” he said as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, moving his hand to stroke along Ed’s cheek bone. “You’ve done so good.”

Ed breathed a little, a small tingle shooting down his stomach. 

“Do you know how good you are?”

He whined softly.

“Answer me.”

“Yes,” he squeaked out, dragging the word from deep in his chest where it caused an ache.

“You don’t believe it,” he said as he traced his hand down Ed’s neck, moving his fingers in slow circles over his shoulder. “You should.”

Ed was breathing heavily, a knot growing in his stomach. A rough fucking was something he had expected, but this? Not at all. He expected some words of praise, but those were usually followed by some degrading phrase. This? This was nothing he would have thought of. The gentle touches, the soft voice, how honest the words seemed.

“Do you know how important you are?”

Ed’s stomach turned at that. 

“You are, you’re so incredibly important. You’re valuable, irreplaceable. I know why you do this, you’re trying to fill an ache in your chest. You want to be treated like this because you can’t accept how important you are. It hurts to want nice things, but you do want them, don’t you?”

Ed felt like his throat was closing up, like he was having an allergic reaction to him. There were tears soaking into the blindfold and his whole body felt like it was on fire, especially where the man was gently, oh so fucking carefully, tracing patterns into his skin. It was too much.

“Adelie,” he whispered, the word feeling like sandpaper all the way up his throat. 

The touch instantly stopped and the man stood up, walking away from him. Ed curled up on the bed, swallowing the lump in his throat. He heard the door open and Oswald exchange words with the man.

Oswald came over and wrapped a blanket around Ed. “I’m here, it’s okay,” he said as he helped him sit up. “Come on, let’s get you dressed and head home.”

When they got home, Ed was still reeling from the incident. A million thoughts scrambled through his head, too quick and too abstract for even him to figure out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also minor spoiler I guess. I've decided that this is how the three of them meet and get together in my Twiddlebird stuff so this is going to probs go from just focusing on Ed's emotional baggage to the relationship developing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed tries to get more information about this mystery man from Oswald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while because I kinda got stuck in a writing block but I've got a loose idea for the rest of this fic (not sure how many chapters yet though). This is mostly a filler chapter I guess? Just something short to bridge some plot

“I need to talk to you,” Ed said as he cleaned up after him and Oswald got done having sex. 

“I knew you would say that,” Oswald said from the bed, a heat pack already warming up against his back. 

“How did you know?” Ed said as he turned back to him, sliding under the covers. 

“You get this look on your face when you’re thinking about things.”

Ed curled up next to Oswald, resting his head on his shoulder and a hand on his fat stomach. He traced slow circles over the soft skin to keep himself calm. 

“What is it, darling?” Oswald asked gently.

He took in a deep breath as he felt his stomach clench, the confidence that he had built up faltering. “It’s about…all of what’s been happening lately.” 

“Ed, you’re going to have to be a little more specific. A lot happens all the time in Gotham.”

He huffed, frustrated that Oswald couldn’t just know what he was thinking. “About the auctioning.” 

Oswald rest a hand on Ed’s hip and stroked his skin slowly. “Would you like to stop?”

Ed quickly shook his head. “No, it’s not that.”

“Would you like to add more to it? Do something new?”

“No,” he said again. A lump was starting to develop in his throat and he wondered if he should let it stop him.

“It’s about the guy who keeps buying me,” he got out quickly. 

“Do you not like him? I can have him banned from the lounge if that would make you more comfortable.”

Ed thought about it for a long moment. Banning him would make everything easier, he wouldn’t have to deal with all the emotions that he was drawing from him. “It’s not that I don’t like him.” He actually liked him very much. “I just…I need to know who he is.”

Oswald paused for a second. “That would take away from the thrill of it, wouldn’t it?”

“Maybe, but I need to know.”

“He’s asked to remain anonymous,” Oswald told him. 

Ed sat up and looked at him. “Oswald, he made me safe word, he broke a rule. You must’ve known that, and yet you let him keep going. Who is he?”

Oswald looked back at him before sighing heavily and gently coaxing him back down. “I’m calling this off, Ed. It’s causing too much stress and is too risky. I can’t let you push yourself too far.”

Ed wanted to scream but swallowed it down, feeling his chest ache. 

“We’ll talk about this more when we’re not as tired, okay my love?”

“Okay,” he said. He sighed and curled up as close to Oswald as he could get, his thoughts snapping restlessly between things to say before he eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has taken a big turn from where it originally started, since (as mentioned before) it was just supposed to be a one chapter vent fic that got out of control. Since first writing it I've made a lot of recovery and can deal with all of That better, so it's weird to look at how much my writing has changed since I started. If it's inconstant, my apologies!


End file.
